An Unusual Caribbean Love
by XxSetsukoxX
Summary: The Shi no Akuma InuYasha has been a pirate Captain for decades. When he meets the woman of his dreams in a shady pub he tracks her to Freeport in the Bahamas. Turns out his dream woman isn't quite the woman he thought she was. Determined to win her heart he kidnaps her in the dead of night. Now, the two are in for an adventure that will defy fate itself.
1. Interesting Encounters

AN: I am back! My laptop was killed and brought back to life, but I ended up buying a desktop, so I'm writing again. I am still writing Just Out of Arms Reach. Expect an update on that soon!

An Unusual Caribbean Love

By: Setsuko Ishiyama

Chapter 1: Interesting Encounters

It was another night at port. The men were squandering the money on booze and women, and here he was in a pub nursing his water. He didn't like the way his senses dulled when he was drunk. He felt weak; exposed even. On nights such as this he found a semi-decent pub and waited until he was needed back on deck. He used to just stay holed up in his captain's cabin, but after a decade of that Myoga started kicking him out to have some "fun".

Tonight, they were at a small nameless port outside the British seaport Freeport* (he scoffed at British originality). He'd already bought some supplies and restocked the ship; leaving him with nothing to do. He'd meandered into the pub about an hour ago, and there had been a steady flow of people coming and going since he sat down. The place wasn't very well lit, and the counters were somewhat clean. The smell of booze burned his nose and drowned out any other smells. There were tables scattered about and a small band of some sort was playing in towards the back. The place was mostly over run by pirates like him. Being known as the Shi no akuma** of the Caribbean meant most people left him the fuck alone, so he sat semi-contentedly at his sea doing nothing. He almost wished his first mate Miroku was here. He found it amusing to watch women beat the shit out of him when he asked them to "bear his child". He often found great amusement in Miroku's pain.

Tonight he had no such amusement and he wished for something to do. As if the Kami had heard his lonesome prayer a man was thrown across the dingy room and into the far wall. On cue the whole pub became a mass of bloody violent men, so he eagerly joined the fray. People were attacking anyone and everyone at random. It was an all out brawl. Right as he was about to kick a man clear across the room the man suddenly went flying to his left. He turned; completely ready to beat the shit out of the mother fucker who had literally beat him to the punch. Before him stood one of (if not the) most beautiful women he had ever seen. Before he could say anything she spun around and kneed a man in the gut before punching another. He quickly resumed fighting while keeping an eye on the woman. She clearly had no trouble holding her own in a fight. Eventually, the fight subsided leaving only him, the woman, and a few others standing. She left the pub without a word, and he quickly followed. She turned to look at him quirking an eyebrow.

"Can I help you sir? I don't think I hit you, but if you wanna fight-"

"No!" He cut her off before she got the wrong idea. "I was just a little startled is all. I guess you could say I'm curious. He tried to give her what he hoped was a friendly smile, but he was sure it didn't look like one. He had to stifle a groan at her beautiful scent.

"Let me guess. You were surprised to see a lady fighting in a place like that?" She stifled a giggle. He couldn't help but notice how feminine she was; even when she was fighting. Her every move had been graceful and perfect throughout the entire fight. It was almost as if she had choreographed the entire fight.

"Pretty much yeah, but I've seen stranger." He gave her the look that he gave women when he wanted to get them into bed. It always worked, but he knew it wouldn't have an effect on her. He just hoped it made him look sexy. He always had a trick up his sleeve for "wooing women" as Miroku called it. "Anata wa, sōdaina sentōki watashi no joseidesu." (You are a magnificent fighter my lady). If there was one thing he had learned in all his years was that women loved men who spoke a foreign language. Even if they had NO idea what the hell he was saying. Usually he just said random crap to get them in bed whenever the need hit, but this time he actually said something with sincerity.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Arigatōgozaimasu, watashi wa sō naru koto o hijō ni kenmai ni hataraita." (Thank you. I worked very hard to become so) He almost fell over in shock. He just couldn't seem to get over the shock that she spoke Japanese! "If you'll excuse me, I must be going." She turned to leave, and he quickly recovered to stop her.

"Wait!" She stopped, and looked at him waiting for him to say something. "Uh…let me buy you dinner. I know it's late, but I know of a nice place not far from here. You never even gave me your name."He shuffled his feet, but he never broke eye contact with her. He needed to find a reason to keep her around and fast. He and his crew set sail tomorrow evening. He already knew this woman was the woman for him. It was an instinctual thing. He knew the moment he got a good whiff of her. On top of that she could fight and speak his native language. He'd have to thank Myoga for kicking him out later. He knew he had to convince her to join his crew by then. Convincing her to love him would take some time, but if she joined his crew he'd have all the time in the world.

"Arigato sikashi, watashi wa kyohi skinakereba narimasen." (Thank you, but I must decline)

"Kondo wa itsu aeru?" (When will I see you again?) There was no way in the seven seas he would let this woman go. She was perfect for him. She was made for him. He'd only known her for an hour, but he could feel the pull on his soul. Hell, he could feel the demon part of his soul reacting to her. How could she not feel anything between them?!

"Unmei o kettei suru toki." (***) She walked away, but she stopped momentarily as if she had forgotten something. "Watashinonamaeha Kagomedesu." (My name is Kagome)

"Watashi wa InuYashadesu. Wareware wa futatabi au yoteida." (I am InuYasha. ****) She smiled and walked away leaving a very happy hanyou in her wake. "Screw fate." He smirked and headed to find the person who would help him defy fate itself.

END CHAPTER

*Freeport was an actual British port during the pirate ages.

**Devil of Death

***COOKIE FOR WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT THIS TRANSLATES INTO! (NOTE: I am not a native Japanese speaker, so there may be grammatical errors. If anyone is a native speaker or is very good at it PM me. I'd love to have your input in this story!

****AGAIN TRANSLATION! Or wait til the next chapter to find out!

Reviews=love=faster updates


	2. Shocking Discoveries

NOTE: I WILL BE FINISHING JOOAR! HOWEVER I AM HAVING FILE PROBLEMS AND I WILL BE UNABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I FIX THEM! JUST SIT TIGHT AND IT WILL BE RELEASED SOON!

The translations from last chapter

***When the fates decide

****We _will_ meet again

An Unusual Caribbean Love

By: Setsuko Ishiyama

Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries

There was one person in InuYasha's life who he could honestly say was the most annoying creature he had ever met. Unfortunately, this person just happened to be his ticket to finding the woman who had captured his heart at first punch (literally). He still didn't know why he had taken him on as a member of his crew. Maybe it was pity? It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that this person was going to help him find Kagome. He half ran to his ship so he could get his comrade (if you could call him that) to start hunting her down before she got too far away. He leapt over the side of the ship and landed on deck with a small thud. A quick scan of the ship showed no sign of his intended target, so he filled his lungs with air…

"SHIPPO!" He was certain he had woken up the few people sleeping on the ship, but at this point he just didn't give a damn. Within seconds the little fox kit came scurrying out as fast as his small furry feet would carry him. He was wearing his usual blue leaf patterned kimono with his blue hakama and fur vest. His hair was tied up with the usual blue bow, and his bushy tail was bouncing behind him.

"Here captain!" He stopped in front of him a made a small salute. "What can I do for ya'?" His squeaky voice always annoyed him to no end, but for some reason women found him absolutely adorable.

"I need you to find someone for me." He straightened out his clothes that had gotten rumpled during the fight in the pub. He absentmindedly hoped he hadn't given her the impression he was a slob.

"Who pissed ya of this time cap? Was he loyal to the crown? Did he steal from ya or somethin'? Or did he…"

"ENOUGH!" This kit could babble with the best of them. It was often one of the many reasons why he had a constant headache most days. "I'm not looking for a man Shippo. I'm lookin' for a woman." He wasn't particularly sure why he felt so nervous about admitting it out loud. Perhaps it was because he was admitting to practically stalking her. _It's not stalking. It's secretive tracking…I think._

"A girl? Cap, why on earth would ya wanna find a _girl_? Don't ya know girls have _cooties_?" InuYasha refrained from smacking himself in the head. Sometimes he forgot that the kit was just that…a kit. He often wanted to strangle someone because he hated the fact that he couldn't just beat the shit out of him. Since as a general rule he refrained from hitting children. A quick bonk on the head was one thing, but sometimes he just couldn't penalize the kit 'cause he didn't know any better. He took a deep breath before he did something he regretted.

"Shippo. Not _all _girls have cooties. This girl is like us, and I want her to join our crew. I'm not gonna be kissin' her or nothin'." _Lie. _"She'd be great for our crew, but she left before I could ask her. So ya see? She's one of the girls that don't have cooties. She ain't yucky like those other girls." Shippo seemed to ponder this for a bit. His eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his chin with his tiny clawed hand as he'd seen the captain do many times before. He twitched his tail as he thought really hard about whatever it was going through his young brain. Once his tiny thought process completed itself he seemed happy with the reasoning the captain had presented him.

"Okay cap! Show me the last place ya saw her, and I'll do the rest!" He pumped his fist in the air before giving a small salute. Letting out a sigh of relief InuYasha led Shippo off the ship and back into town where he last saw Kagome. He made sure Shippo didn't wander too far as this _was _a pirate port. It wasn't long before he reached the pub where he had met the raven haired beauty. He couldn't help but crack a small smile as he replayed the events of just an hour prior in his mind. He still could not believe his incredible luck at meeting such a woman.

"Here's the last place I saw her Shippo. Now do your stuff." He backed away and let Shippo get to work. He knew what Shippo did, but he wasn't exactly sure _how_ he did it. Fox demons were very secretive about their tricks, and quite frankly all he cared about were the results. Shippo was scurrying about getting things ready and eventually he pulled out a weird looking mushroom thing.

"Alright Cap, I'm gonna use a new trick I've been working on and everyone that was here when it happen'd are gonna pop up and looking see through. It's gonna replay what and show us everythin' that's happened within this spot in the past uh…while. Then you follow the girl who doesn't have cooties. Ya got it Cap?" The little kit looked up expectantly. His tail was twitching and his eyes were bright. He was clearly itching to do some fox magic. The only opportunities he ever had to use his fox magic were to play tricks on the crew. Sometimes, he considered finding someone to teach the kit. It would certainly keep him from tormenting the crew when he got bored, and he might even be great in battle were he to master his skills. At this point his skills were mediocre at best, but he knew enough to be proud of himself.

"You can't get more specific than 'awhile'? What if it stops before I figure out where she lives?" _I am not a creeper….I'm not._ "You need to think ahead Shippo. How far does your trick reach huh? What if this magic spell thingy doesn't cover enough ground to find her?" He stopped when the kit looked close to tears. He hated making kids cry, but this was _far_ too important to mess up. He needed to make sure that everything was perfect so he could find her, convince her to join his crew, get her to fall in love with him, ask her to mate him (or marry him…if she wanted to do all the human crap), have pups with her, and live happily ever after plundering defenseless ships on the sea. Yeah…he had a lot to do.

"I'm….I'm sor…sorry. I just….I just…don't…kn…know." He promptly burst into tears and wailed as loud he could causing the poor half demon to cover his sensitive ears in pain. The kit was crying gallons of tears in his current upset state. He mentally scolded himself for being so harsh on the kit. He always seemed to forget how loud the kid could cry, but it was never long before he was reminded. It was damn hard having a kit around someone like InuYasha. He never thought about what he was going to say before he said it, and that often ended up with a crying kit and an irritated crew.

"Shippo, stop crying. I've told ya a thousand times before that men don't cry." The kit's crying only escalated. _Open mouth insert foot._ It was obvious that the kit had thought he was calling him a girl. He just couldn't win with the kit no matter how hard he tried. "Look. You're a man aren't ya?" The little kit barely managed to nod his head through his tears. "Then buck up and stop crying. Ya gonna cry all the time? You gotta learn to be strong don't cha? So stop with the water works and get started yeah?" He gave the kit an awkward pat on the head, and gave him some time to compose himself.

Once he finally stopped crying he set about starting to work his trick. "Okay Cap. Since I don't think ya want everyone seein' my trick I'm gonna throw this powder over us so that no one else can see it but us. He tossed a strange powder that vaguely reminded him of soot over them which elicited a large sneeze from the captain. Satisfied with the result the kitsune focused and released a semi intimidating cry. Then, with a giant 'Poof!' a shimmery shakey picture of himself and Kagome appeared before them. The scene was right before she was getting ready to leave. A small smile formed on his face as he watched the tail end of their conversation. He couldn't wait to see her again. All he could think about was how beautiful she was even in trousers and a man's shirt. Once she began to leave the Captain and his kit followed the ghostly figure of Kagome through the port. She wove through alleys, street vendors, and went through pubs just to go out the back door onto another street. This woman obviously did not want anyone to know where she lived. Eventually, they caught up to the real Kagome who was still on her way home. _Damn. I can't leave just up and leave port without telling notifying the crew. There'll be a mutiny for sure. If I could just find out where she lives and wait for day break to confront her. _He sat there pondering his situation while keeping an eye on the woman who had unknowingly captured his heart within a measly hour. She had stopped to rest for a moment, and he briefly noticed that she was favoring her right side. _She must have taken a few hits in that fight after all. _Then, he had one of his spontaneous great ideas.

"Hey Ship?" The Captain bent down on his knees so that he was eye level with the kit. "Can I trust you to do a very important job for me?" Shippo's eyes gleamed at the possibility of being given another important task by the captain. To be given one important task was rare in itself, but two in one day? How could he pass that up? He nodded his little head vigorously shaking his tiny pony tail in the process. "Could you follow her home for me? I can't go too far from the ship while we're in port, so as soon as you find out where she lives can you come back to the ship and tell me whatcha found?"

"Aye aye Cap! I won't let her outta my sight, and she won't even know I'm followin her or nothin'!" The small kit gave a small salute and hurried after the woman the moment she got back to her feet to leave. More than pleased with himself and the situation he leisurely strolled back to the ship vaguely wondering whether or not their kids would favor his side or their mother's side.

*~-S.I.-~*

Most of the time he spent waiting for Shippo to return he spent holed up in his captain's cabin. When day broke he made his way out to the deck so that he could ensure the crew was up and about doing the daily maintenance of the ship. Once he was certain all the important jobs were done for the day he called the crew to the main deck for a quick meeting. Most of the crew members were quietly speculating amongst themselves why they hadn't left port yet, and the others were wondering why he had even called a meeting to begin with. His sensitive ears picked up every little whisper that passed among the crew. Many were simply curious about what he had to say while others weren't quite so nice. He cleared his throat and the crew became silent waiting for him to speak.

"Alright men. We're gonna be in port for an extra day 'er two. I have some stuff that came up and I gotta get it done b'fore we set sail. Y'all can go into town every night. Just make sure yer on the ship in time to do yer chores for the day ya hear?" The crew seemed pleased with the prospect of a few extra days in port and slowly scattered to go about their business. InuYasha wandered around the ship checking riggings, talking to the crew, and just looking around. It was obvious to the senior members of his crew that he was a bit more antsy than usual. Sure the captain hated sitting still for long periods of time, but this was just ridiculous even for him. Despite the captain's obvious troubles no one had the guts to go up and ask him what the hell it was that was bothering him. Usually they would send Shippo to do that 'cause he's just a kid and the cap won't kill 'im. However, on this fine day the young kit was nowhere to be seen, and no one on the ship had even the slightest idea where he had scampered off to now. The captain continued to wonder the deck lost in his own thoughts that had the crew so desperately baffled. _I wonder where she lives. What are her parents like? Are her parents even still alive? Is she an orphan? That would definitely make convincing her to come with us a lot easier._ The day soon turned to dusk with no sign of the kit and the crew slowly wandered into town for booze and women. Just as the captain was about to send out a search party to find the kit; little Shippo came bouncing up to him with a smile big enough to split his face clean in half.

"Cap! I found her! I found her! You won't believe it! She doesn't live that far from here. It took me a while ta find 'her cause she lives way in the middle of town, but I sniffed her out and found her house cap!" He was practically jumping with excitement and InuYasha couldn't help the almost fatherly grin that spread across his face. He bent down and gave the kit a somewhat affectionate pat on the head.

"Good job Shippo. Now all ya gotta do is show me the way, an' I'll do the rest ya hear?" The kit nodded vigorously and watched as the captain set about tidying up the ship in case he was able to convince her to join them tomorrow. He needed to make a good first impression after all, and he doubted she would like a slob. Once he seemed satisfied that everything was somewhat clean he trotted back over to the kit and hoisted him up under his arm like a sack of potatoes. Behind the closed door of his captain's quarters he plopped the kit down in a chair a looked at him expectantly. "All right kit. Where is she? I gotta get out there and find her quick. I don't wanna spend too long here. We're a bit close to Freeport and that old geezer Higurashi has a bounty on my head."

"…Uh yeah. About that cap. Ya see…" He paused for a minute and seemed very deep in thought about something. Usually InuYasha would have yelled at him by this point, but if he was remembering where Kagome was he didn't want to break the kit's train of thought. _He'll probably never remember if he forgets it now. _Once the little kit seemed confident he knew what to say he began again slowly. "Well…she doesn't exactly live around here…"

"I figured that. I'd a seen her before if she did." He tapped his booted foot impatiently.

"Well, it's gonna be kinda hard ta get there an' I ain't quite sure how ta tell ya to get there." InuYasha could tell something was bothering the kit. _Perhaps she lives in a bad part of town. A girl like her deserves to be pampered and live in the best house money can buy. I wonder if she'll want to settle down when she gets pregnant. Maybe… _"It'd be easier if I just showed ya cap. Cause it's gonna be kinda tricky for you ta get there without anyone noticin." Shippo was clearly uneasy with the situation. _He must have seen some bad shit for him to be this worried about _me_ goin in alone. _

"All right Ship. You can come along if it'll make you feel better." He seemed content with this answer and hopped out of the seat. "On one condition though." The kit turned to look at him with a slightly worried expression on his face. When the captain set conditions they were always for _his_ benefit and no one else's. "You have to do that cutesy thing you do to make women love you if she says no." The kit sighed in relief, His conditions usually had to do with obeying the captain's every order no matter how stupid the order.

*~-S.I.-~*

They set out early the next morning with the sun at their backs and a breeze in their faces. It was a quiet walk for the most part, and the only conversation between them was the occasional comment on the surrounding environment. The port was hustling and bustling even this early in the morning. Vendors were cajoling the shoppers to buy their products, people were hurrying to where they needed to be, and children were playing in the streets. They slowly made their way out of town, and InuYasha vaguely wondered where she lived. The longer they traveled the more uneasy he became. They were getting closer and closer to Freeport, and that was the last place InuYasha wanted to be. InuYasha prided himself on knowing when to acknowledge he was outmatched. While he didn't fear the bounty on his head; going into the very place where _everyone_ had a bounty on his head just didn't seem like his brightest idea.

"Hey Ship, you sure you're going the right way? Freeport isn't very tolerant of pirates you know. She's obviously like us, so there's no way she lives in Freeport or even near it." He knew they were walking closer and closer to a very dangerous and potentially catastrophic situation. He wasn't a coward mind you, but he could acknowledge when he was out numbered and out armed. He did a quick mental inventory of the weapons on his person. _Three pistols, a knife, and Tetsusaiga. Yeah, nothing to worry about…not. _Feeling extremely discouraged he thought of all the ways he could incapacitate people without causing too much damage. The Shi no Akuma had one rule when it came to fighting. You don't kill innocents. Period. End of story. NO discussion. Especially if he was picking up his soon to be wife and mate. He didn't want to scare her off before he could make her fall in love with him. Soon they were barely a mile away from the Freeport gates. Careful not to be seen by the guards InuYasha pulled the young kit into some nearby trees for temporary cover. "Shippo, are you positive she lives in there? She's not one of them. People like that don't hang out in places like us. They kill people like us. You know that."

"I'm tellin ya cap. She lives in there. I used my shape shiftin to get in unnoticed, and I followed her home. Her house is this way for sure." He was tempted to tell the kit he was wrong, but the look in his eye made him think better of it. He nodded slowly as if processing this piece of information.

"Alright kit. How do you suggest we get in there without drawing too much attention to ourselves?" The young kit shrugged and looked around hoping for an answer. Inwardly InuYasha cursed himself for not getting the kit a tutor so that Shippo could create a disguise for the both of them to get in. _No point worrying about it now. I'll just put it on my very long to do list._ While he was pondering his current predicament little Shippo pulled vigorously on his sleeve.

"Cap! Look!" He whispered animatedly as he pointed to a Navy admiral who would be walking by their hiding spot in a matter of moments. A slow smirk crept onto the captain's face. He signaled for the kit to be quiet as he crept closer to the unassuming navy man. As soon as the admiral was within mere feet of the pirate captain InuYasha jumped on him. Before the admiral could even turn around he was knocked cold with a quick punch to the head. InuYasha dragged him into the foliage and began to take everything on the admiral's person aside from his undergarments. He pocketed the gold he found and changed into the admiral's uniform. He fixed his hair into the wig, and made sure there wasn't a hair out of place. Once he was satisfied with his appearance Shippo poofed into a navy quartermaster and followed the captain to the gates. The guards recognized the navy uniform from their posts and let them in with no problems. _Idiots. The Kami is fucking grinning on them that I ain't here to burn the city down._ Shippo took the lead and they wound through the streets being careful not to draw too much attention to themselves. InuYasha noticed that people were waving and smiling at him as he passed by. At first he was slightly confused seeing as it was a major change from his usual treatment. It wasn't long before he realized that these people obviously believed that their navy men were heroes. He scoffed to himself. _Yeah, I'm a hero all right. I'm sure you'd think differently of your navy if you knew what they were really like. _They continued on their merry way until Shippo turned into the _very_ upscale part of the town, and by upscale he meant- _the rich as fuck people who are all in the navy or very important people whom most of which want me dead-_ kind of upscale. He would have stopped the kit, but he seemed absolutely positive this was the way. If he confronted Shippo about it now he was sure someone would blow their cover. Eventually, the kit stopped in front of the most expensive house in the whole port. "This is the place cap!" He stood proudly and obviously waited for his praise.

"You positive kit? This is the place? You absolutely certain?" He eyed the house warily. This house just gave him a very _very_ bad vibe. When the kit nodded his head that he was certain he tried to figure out a plan of action. He could go up and pretend to be from another port here on business. He could wait for her to come out, or he could sneak in and try to find her. He noticed a name plate by the front door, and he focused on it to try and read it. _HIGURASHI RESIDENCE. Fuck._ "Shit! She would be the daughter of the man out to fucking kill me!"

END CHAPTER

A/N: lol. So InuYasha has no luck with the ladies. Wonder how he's gonna talk to her?

Reviews=love=faster updates


End file.
